Smashed Into Pieces
by nerdyy.girl
Summary: Aiden Eberheart is a new student at Spenser Academy who is immediately accepted by the Sons of Ipswich and their girlfriends. Only, Aiden is much closer to the Sons than anyone expected and someone from their past comes forward again. ReidxOC
1. Chapter 1

_So, I re-wrote the story...again. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. My life's been a little...fucked up, for lack of a better word. I don't know when I'll be able to update again since my laptop is out of commission._

_Buuuuut, here's the new and improved Smashed into Pieces!_

* * *

**Aiden  
**October 5, 2006  
8:12 a.m.  
_Hallway_

I hate being the new kid at school, I really do. The whole meeting new people, making new friends, learning new names, following new rules, it all just creeps me out. Significantly. I guess I'm just like 98% of the population: I fear change.

When you're the new kid, everyone stares at you. I hate it. I hate the whispers, the pointing, the stolen glances, the rumors. And I absolutely hate how everyone looks at you like you're an expensive car and they're all looking at your qualities and judging what you offer, just to see if you're worth buying—er, befriending. It's degrading.

I sighed loudly as I looked down at the school schedule clenched in my hand. "Room two-oh-four, World History, Mr. Scott, period two," I murmured to myself. I hesitated outside the classroom door, desperately wanting to run back to my dorm room, call my parents and go home, back to Montreal.

8:15 a.m.  
_Hallway_

Unfortunately, I was still standing in the cold, dreary hallway, staring at a heavy wooden door instead of the cozy, warm house we left in Montreal.

Pulling from the reserve of courage I normally save for the stage, I took a deep breath and opened the door. I immediately felt the 30 pairs of eyes stare at me and I felt my cheeks get hot and my pulse start to race.

"Yes? Can I help you?" asked a tall, thin man with thinning black hair and an almost pure gray goatee.

"I'm, uh, a new student," my voice came out all dry and raspy so I cleared my throat and tried again. "My name is Aiden Eberheart."

"Ah! Miss Eberheart, I was wondering when you'd show," he teased gently.

"Sorry sir, I got held up in the provost's office."

"Do not fear my dear, you are forgiven," he smiled, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "In class, we've been learning about the French Revolution. Now, we've split into groups and each group is assigned a person, event or thing specific to _la revolution_. You may work with…" he paused now, scanning the sea of faces. I could see some groups quickly drop their gaze, not wanting to be volunteered. As soon as I was sure a great pit was going to open up under me and swallow me whole, a quick motion caught my eye. I looked up and saw a couple of smiling, friendly looking girls, waving their hands.

"Miss Tunney? Miss Wenham? You're volunteering to take our newbie? Are you positive? I'm sure there are many other groups willing to take her…" he trailed off again, this time giving the rest of the class a stern glare for not being as amiable. "Alright. You've worn me down. You may have her."

One of the girls, the blonde one, actually clapped her hands. I grinned. Of course, they'd be the ones to take me in, I thought to myself.

I strode quickly across the classroom and started up the stairs to where the two girls sat. When I came up to them, they moved so I was to sit in between them. I took the bag off my shoulder, slung it over the back of the chair and sat down.

"I'm Sarah Wenham," the blue-eyed blonde said almost immediately. I schooled my face to not let anything show but polite interest in a new friend as I shook her proffered hand.

"And I'm Kate Tunney," the dark haired girl said, smiling. Her white teeth flashed brilliantly against her dark, mocha colored skin.

I couldn't help but to grin at their enthusiasm. "I'm Aiden Eberheart."

"We know," Kate said laughing. "Where'd you move from?"

"Montreal," I replied.

"Why the mid-semester move?" Sarah asked.

I quickly went through my short list of answers to this specific question and opted for the non-creepy one. "My father got a new job teaching at Harvard this last summer, leaving my mother and me in Montreal. They both didn't want to move me so late in my 'high school career'," I made sure they knew how bogus that sounded and they laughed. "But, I wanted to move. I wanted to experience something different, even though it terrified me. So my mom and I moved to Boston to be with my father. And _voil__à._"

"What does your dad teach?" Sarah asked.

"Anthropological history. And speaking of history, shouldn't we be doing a report or something?" I asked, eyeing their copies of _New Moon_ lying on the desk.

Kate's smile took on a mischievous glint. "My older sister, Kara, took this class when she was a senior. Her project was on Marie Antoinette. _Our_ project is on Marie Antoinette."

"I see. The whole recycled-assignment-from-older-sibling deal?" I asked, smiling.

Kate tapped her nose and smirked. "Do you have any siblings?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm an only."

"You're so lucky. My younger brother drives me crazy," Sarah said.

"Hey, let me see your schedule," Kate demanded suddenly, holding out her hand. I handed her the crumpled piece of paper that at one time resembled a class schedule. Her eyebrow lifted when she saw it and I gave her a sheepish smile.

She whipped out a purple pen and started writing on it, commenting on my choice of classes and the teachers I'd be dealing with. Apparently _everyone _loves Mr. Scott. I recalled his wide, friendly smile and his bouncy walk and immediately understood why.

"So what do us young people do around here for fun?" I asked.

"Well, there's Nicky's. It's a teenage friendly bar. There are pool tables, foosball, an old jukebox and the best cheeseburgers in town," Sarah said, grinning.

"Then there's that new teen dance club in Gloucester," Kate added, still scribbling on my schedule.

"Ooh, I love that place," Sarah commented. "And Nicky was talking about hiring a local band to play a few nights a week."

After that, they delved into a discussion about Spencer Academy. The who's who and what's what and all that jazz. Sarah's boyfriend, Caleb Danvers, is captain of the swim team, on honor roll, student body president, perfect attendance, up for valedictorian, already accepted to Harvard Law, and apparently devilishly handsome. I feigned interest in the seemingly new information.

Kate's boyfriend, the uniquely named Pogue Parry, is an average student, owner of a bomb ass Ducati ("If he paid as much attention to his schooling as he does that damn bike, he'd be a much better student," Kate muttered), swim team member, and possesses a killer bod as well, to which Kate beamed with pride. Caleb and Pogue have been best friends practically from the womb. "Inseparable," Sarah added.

"Well, not _totally_ inseparable," Kate said suggestively with a lecherous grin.

Sarah pinked prettily, "That _is_ true."

I giggled.

The two boys have two other very close friends: Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms. Reid is the practical joker, the bad boy, the troublemaker. He's apparently roguish, brash and sarcastic. Tyler's completely different. He's the shy, quiet one, the smart one of the two, the good boy.

"Oh, and stay away from Aaron Abbot," warned Kate. "He's a total jerk."

"Not to mention totally gross," Sarah added, shuddering delicately. "And his girlfriend, Kira Snider is a mondo bitch."

I nodded. "Duly noted." Already aware of them, I thought.

The bell rang, releasing class. We stood, collected our bags and made our way down to the main floor and out into the hall. Once out of the classroom, Kate handed my schedule back and pointed me in the right direction of my next class.

"We'll see you in Chemistry!" Sarah called out as the sea of bodies carried us in its current. I watched as they expertly weaved in between the bodies and could almost feel myself turning green with envy.

I sighed and turned around, almost colliding with a body in motion. "Oops. Sorry!" I called after their retreating form. Blushing faintly, I carefully made my way to Mr. Downer's Trigonometry class.

As I walked down the hall, I looked out of the large windows that lined one side of the corridor. The woods surrounding the campus were absolutely beautiful. All the greens, golds, reds, oranges, browns…it was all breathtaking.

I rounded a corner and collided with someone. Hard. I dropped my history book, a few notebooks and my schedule as I went sprawling to the cold, unforgiving floor.

"Jesus Christ! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" I heard someone ask.

I looked up what seemed an impossible distance and saw a tall, blue eyed brunette male looking down on me, concern etched onto his pale face. "Yup, I'm fine," I looked down and saw that I couldn't get up on my own without flashing panties. The guy must've noticed as well because he stuck out his hands. I grabbed them gratefully, letting him help me to my feet.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again.

I laughed. "Yes. Look. No bruises, no breaks. I'll live," I bent down to retrieve my things. He also crouched down to help and snagged my schedule.

"Here," he said, smiling.

"Thanks," I replied, feeling myself smile in return as I tucked the piece of paper between a textbook and notebook.

"No problem," he said a cocky grin on his face. He looked like he was going to say something but the school bell rang.

"Oh stink," I muttered. "I'm going to be late."

"So what? I'm sure the world will still spin."

I grinned. "True. I should make a good first impression since it's my first day. But an impression that's _too_ good means that I'll always have to live it up. But a relatively bad one would grant me all sorts of freedoms. Oh the choices, the choices," I mused aloud.

He laughed. "Well, in that case, welcome to Spenser. And just so you know, there's no pool on the roof of the cafeteria."

"What?" I asked.

"People like to pull pranks on the new students and that one is a favorite."

I laughed. "Couldn't they be more creative?"

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Idiots are easily amused."

I laughed again. "Well, I really should be going. I don't want to be _too _late. Maybe we'll run into each other again at a more convenient time."

"Maybe," he said, shrugging one shoulder and grinning.

I turned around with a small wave and started walking down the empty hall towards my next class, totally bemused. Then something occurred to me. "Wait! What's your—" I called out, swiftly turning around to address the mystery guy only to find that he'd already disappeared "—name?" I finished weakly. Completely bewildered, I turned back around and continued on my way, trying to figure out why he looked so damn familiar. And why the sight of him made me terrified.

The final bell rang.

10:25 a.m. _  
Ms. Pott's Chemistry class, room 134_

I had just finished telling Kate and Sarah about my mysterious meet-cute. Their reaction was just as I expected: typical.

"That's so cute!" Kate said in an excited half whisper. "But I have no clue who he could be. He could be one of many," she added on. Typical Kate, I thought, always one to speak the truth, no matter how hard it is.

"But the school's not so big that you'll never see him again," Sarah quickly added. I internally shook my head at Sarah's tendency to try to reassure, even if with false hopes. "Maybe you could look through old yearbooks?"

"That's a great idea!" Kate exclaimed, no doubt trying to make up for her unintentional _faux p__ά__s_. This is just how they are, I mused. Kate's exclamation was a little louder than before and earned us a steely glare from Ms. Pott. We giggled and spoke only in whispers for the rest of class.

10:55 a.m.  
_Hallway_

Kate was currently telling me how Pogue and the rest of the boys had left during the previous period for an away meet at some _public_ school which means that the guys are totally going to kick ass and take home the gold because, I mean, Hello! _everyone_ knows that private schools are_ so_ much better than regular old _public schools_, so I would not be meeting them at lunch but that was, like, totally okay because everyone was going to see a movie that night since we had, like, a teacher workday the next day which means no school, at least in the States.

It took me a few moments to comprehend what had just been said. Kate didn't seem to notice for she was busy on her phone. As the pieces fell together, I barely had enough time to contemplate on how in the world anyone understood her when she snapped her head up and looked at me expectantly.

"Uh, can I get a rain check for the movie? I still need to unpack, plus Mr. Downer gave me a ton of trig to catch up on," I said, trying in vain to juggle my history, chemistry and trig textbooks as well as my trig workbook and a few notebooks.

"That's totally cool. You can make it up by having lunch with us _and _by going to Nicky's with us tomorrow night," Kate negotiated.

"Sounds great. But, can we find my locker? I think I may lose it soon."

Sarah laughed and grabbed half of my books. "What's your locker number?"

"Uh…" I struggled to find my schedule, which had my locker number on it. When I'd finally found it, I noticed that Kate had written down the dos and don'ts for the teachers I had, directions to my classes, which of the Sons and girlfriends I had in my classes. I turned to give Sarah a look as if to ask where in the hell she got all this information. Sarah shrugged, looking completely confused.

"It's locker number one-eighty-eight. It's on the way," Kate announced. Sarah saluted her back as we were led down the hall.

After we stopped by my locker and dumped my books, we walked out of the main building and out into the chilly October afternoon. As we walked, I again marveled at the beauty of the old buildings and the autumn woods. "You know, its beauty like this that makes me wish I were a better painter," I said, gesturing to the scenery.

"Me, too," Sarah agreed wistfully, looking around.

"So, what do you do?" Kate inquired.

"Do?" I asked, frowning in confusion.

"You know: sports, writing, music, art…? Like, I write for the school newspaper and Sarah head of the photography club and yearbook," she explained.

"Ah, got it. Um, I played soccer, I play a few instruments and I'm a theatre nerd," I said as we neared the cafeteria.

"Which instruments?" Sarah asked, opening the door for me and Kate.

"Thank you. I play the piano, guitar, violin and the cello…sort of," I smiled.

"'Theatre nerd'? Like, you do school plays and junk?" Kate asked.

"'And junk'? How eloquent, Miss Journalist," I joked. "But yeah, school plays and community theatre."

We got into the lunch line and Sarah pointed to someone off in the distance. "Ooh look, Mahoney's saved us a table."

I looked in the direction she was pointing and my gaze zeroed in on a lone redhead, reading a book and munching on a salad.

Kate looked down at the lunch I'd picked out and eyed it critically. I looked down too, checking to make sure I hadn't done anything stupid. The Caesar salad, bottled water and array of fruit looked normal enough, so I turned a questioning look to Kate.

"Smart choice on the lunch," she commented. Some of the stuff's a little…sketchy." With a semi-terrified look at the kind looking lunch lady, I scurried up to the register to pay.

After I gave the harried looking lady my student number, I followed the two girls through the crowded lunchroom. A few tables ahead of us, I saw the redheaded girl looking in our direction. She was giving me the _oddest_ look. Normally I don't notice those things, but this was a confused look, like she was having a case of _dej__ά__ vu_. Or maybe she just had a really bad headache. I don't know.

Kate and Sarah stopped at her table, just as I expected, and sat down. I followed suit, setting my tray down and gracefully tripped over nothing and landed heavily in my chair. I could feel my cheeks heat up as the three girls stared at me. "Whoops," I muttered.

Kate smiled kindly at me. "Aiden, this is Sheena Mahoney, Tyler's girlfriend. Mahoney, this is Aiden Eberheart, she's new."

I played this next part perfectly: the naïve new girl. "Hi Sheena, it's nice to meet you."

She shook her head slightly. "Nice to meet you too. But please, for the love of all that is holy, _please_ call me Mahoney."

I laughed. "Mahoney. Got it."

"And sorry for staring at you earlier, you just look really familiar…" Mahoney trailed off, frowning slightly.

"Oh, no worries. I get it a lot," I joked. Mahoney smiled at me, but it still looked like she was trying to place me.

"Did you guys see what Kira wore to Nicky's last night? I swear, I almost threw up," Kate said, thankfully directing the conversation elsewhere. I sat back and listened to their conversation, quietly finishing my lunch.

12:02 p.m.  
_Courtyard_

Sarah, Kate, Mahoney and I were walking back to the main building. Sarah and Kate were having a conversation about what Kate should get Pogue for his birthday.

"Do you have AP English next too?" Mahoney asked, falling into step beside me.

"Uh, yup," I said as I checked my schedule.

Mahoney smiled and filled me in on the class. "Mrs. Ortho is very laidback. She doesn't really care if you talk, read, sleep, do other homework or show up late. All we do is read, watch movies, read, do book reports and read. It's a little tough, though. On top of all the homework and reading we do _in_ class, we're to read 1,500 pages on our own time. And at least two classics a semester."

"It's mostly a Brit Lit class," Sarah added, joining in on our conversation. Kate was off in the distance, on her cell phone.

I smiled to myself. I smelled an easy A. All I do in my spare time is read. And I love classic literature.

We came to the door to room 205 and the girls herded me in and to Mrs. Ortho's gargantuan desk. "Yes? Can I help you girls?" asked the large, smiling woman. She had short orangey-brown hair that she spiked, bright blue eye shadow and heavily rouged cheeks.

"Yes," Sarah said, gently grabbing my arm and pulling me forward. "This is Aiden Eberheart, she's the new student." Ugh. I am getting so tired of being introduced like that.

"Ah, yes. Miss Eberheart. I've taken the liberty of emailing your previous teachers, you know, to get a sense of what you've learned. And, I must say, I am quite impressed. Your classes seem to be a bit more advance than ours. You've studied Greek and Roman literature?" she smiled up at me.

"Yes ma'am."

"Excellent, excellent," Mrs. Ortho said warmly. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you plan on studying after Spenser?" she asked, handing me a textbook.

"Theatre."

"Interesting choice," she looked at Sarah, Kate and Mahoney. "It's really great that you girls have taken Miss Eberheart to your bosoms. Now, go sit so we can get started."

I gave Mahoney a weird look as we climbed to our seats. "Yeah, she says weird stuff like that. All the time," she explained as I giggled.

We all found seats together, opened our textbooks to the correct page and talked all through class.

2:00 p.m.  
_Hallway_

"What did I just learn?" I asked slowly as we exited Ms. McNally's AP Government class. We had just enjoyed a particularly enriching discussion of Ms. McNally's favorite television shows and how they bizarrely tied into today's lesson. I shook my head, still trying to wrap my brain around it.

"Get used to it," was all Sarah said, laughing.

After we stopped by lockers to trade out books, I gracefully bowed out of dinner with the group, my trig books clutched to my chest. "Are you sure?" Sarah asked earnestly.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I have a ton of homework and I have yet to fully unpack." I explained.

After our goodbyes I went straight to my dorm room, only getting lost twice. I opened the heavy door and sighed at the mess that awaited me on my half of the room. I _so_ didn't want to unpack.

I trudged to my desk and dumped my books and bag on the chair. Turning, I threw myself onto my bed, utterly exhausted. I kicked off my shoes and lay awake, staring at the ceiling. About five minutes later, a knock sounded at the door. Groaning in protest, I rolled off my bed, shedding my school issued blazer and loosening my red tie. I opened the door and found Kate on the other side. "Hi," I said dumbly. I hadn't told her my room number.

"Give me your phone," she demanded, smiling.

I turned and pulled my phone out of my bag and placed it on her outstretched hand. "How did you—" I began before she cut me off.

"I told the secretary that we had a group project and I really needed to talk to you," she shrugged, busy doing whatever to my phone. A moment later, she handed it back to me. "Here, now tell me your number," she demanded, pulling her own phone out of her bag.

I rattled it off, still caught off guard by her all business attitude. When she asked if I needed help unpacking, I shook my head. "No, no. I couldn't foist this torture on my new friends. I can handle it."

She laughed. "Okay then. We'll pick you up tomorrow at 5:30."

I closed the door after she left, looking through my phone, trying to figure out what Kate had done. When I got to the contact list, I understood. I had seven new numbers: Caleb, Kate, Mahoney, Pogue, Reid, Sarah and Tyler. I laughed softly and turned to face my monstrous mess. "This is going to take me forever."

7:30 p.m.  
_Dorm room_

My roommate, Cassandra Rainier, found me standing in the middle of the room, my hands on my hips and looking at my half of the room in triumph. When I heard Cass laugh, I turned around and gave her a goofy grin.

She dumped her stuff on her bed and sat down. "Finally finished?" she asked, eyeing my sure to be frazzled appearance.

"Yep. And I installed the curtain rod and curtain like we talked about," I said, pointing to the dark material pushed up against the far wall. The curtain, when pulled out, cut the room in half, effectively giving each half privacy. For when we were getting 'frisky', as Cass put it.

"Sweet," Cass said, drawing the word out into two syllables. "David's throwing a party tonight. Wanna come?"

"Who's David?" I asked. At Cass's shit eating grin, I knew. "Boyfriend?" she grinned wider and I laughed. "Thanks, but no. I'm going to take a long shower and make a valiant attempt to tackle the mountain of trig homework I have. Maybe next time?"

"Sure. Tomorrow?"

I shook my head as I grabbed my dorm bag. "Can't. I'm going out with some friends."

Cass shrugged. "Maybe next weekend?"

"Definitely," I walked to my dresser and pulled out a pair of yoga pants, a _Beatles_ t-shirt and clean undergarments. "I'll see you later," I said as I snagged a towel and left the room.

I tried not to freak myself out with thoughts of ghost stories as I walked through the empty, dark hallways on the way to the showers. I wasn't paying much attention. Which explains why, when I rounded a corner, I collided with a hard body.

A strangled shriek attempted to escape my paralyzed throat as large hands reached out and gripped my arms, straightening me before I could lose my balance. "We've got to stop meeting like this. What would people say?" a familiar, amused voice remarked.

I looked up and saw the same blue eyes and brow hair that I saw in my last clumsy encounter. "Yeah we do."

He eyed my bag and clothes. "Heading to the showers?"

I blushed and nodded. I looked down at myself and inwardly cringed. I looked a mess. I was still in my uniform, minus the tie, sweater vest and blazer. My blouse was untucked and unbuttoned a bit and my sleeves were rolled up to my elbows. My long, curly hair was thrown up haphazardly in a messy bun, which probably looked spectacular.

"Make sure you lock your stall—there are some pretty weird people around here."

"Thanks, I will," I was a little weirded out by the dark look on his face and quickly made my exit. Nevertheless, I locked my stall when I reached the showers.

Forty minutes later, after braving the freezing floor in bare feet, I walked back into my dorm. Dumping my things by my dresser, I noted that Cass had already left. Stretching, I made my way to the adjoining the half-bath to brush my teeth.

As I brushed, I studied my reflection. I knew what everyone sees. They all see a girl who looks self-assured, who knows who she is and what she wants. But, the truth is, I don't know who I really am or where I come from. I chose to move to Massachusetts not only to be closer to my father, but to also find my past.

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading! I'd like to give a huuuuuge thanks to my little sister and beta (who doesn't have a fanfic account yet), who not only has helped me in what I've written so far, but she's also helped in what will happen eventually. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2! Enjoy and give any and all feedback!_

* * *

**Aiden  
**October 6, 2006  
10:00 a.m.  
_Dorm room_

I awoke suddenly, cursing the damn fool who invented alarm clocks. Turning the demonic contraption off, I snuggled deeper into my warm, comfy bed.

12:15 p.m.  
_Dorm room_

I awoke again, this time cursing the fool who invented cell phones. Though, they are damned useful. I fumbled for the beeping piece of technology and opened one bleary eye to see who was texting me at this un-Godly hour. Kate. Damn her.

_ dont 4get. tonite 530 :)_

I threw my much abused phone somewhere on my bed. Closing my eyes, I tried to go back to sleep.

12:25 p.m.  
_Dorm room_

No such luck.

Groaning, I kicked the blankets off, stretching gloriously in the process. I looked at my clock, sighed and walked to my closet. I stretched again, popping my back in a few places this time. Half-asleep still, I changed into a pair of jeans, threw my favorite black and white striped zip-up sweatshirt and grabbed my black Converse.

I ambled back to my bed and sat down, yawning widely. I laced up my shoes and searched my bed covers for my phone and found it near the foot of my bed. After grabbing my wallet and keys, I set out for the cafeteria.

12:45 p.m.  
_Cafeteria_

After I entered the surprisingly empty building, I got in line for the sandwich station. I built myself a sandwich, and grabbed an apple and a bottle of water before paying the lady at the register.

I wandered a few feet away from the line and looked around, trying to find a familiar person to lunch with. From my left, I heard someone call my name. I jerked my head around and saw Mahoney waving at me from a table situated by the floor to ceiling windows. Smiling broadly, I went and joined her.

"How was the movie?" I asked as I sat.

"Hilarious," she laughed. "Afterwards, we went and partied with your roommate and her boyfriend. You should have been there. Reid got so high he thought everyone was speaking a different language. Then the boys got drunk and reenacted scenes from _Coyote Ugly_. They were scarily accurate reenactments."

I laughed, nearly choking on the bite of sandwich in my mouth. After swallowing, I replied. "That would have been something else. Are you and Tyler going to Nicky's tonight?"

Mahoney shook her head. "Ty and I have a date."

"_Ooh la la_," I teased.

She blushed in the way only redheads can: beet red. "But I will definitely see you tomorrow. The boys have a home meet."

"They do?" I asked. "I didn't know, but I will be there to cheer them on."

"Sweet deal," Mahoney said. "I've got to get going. I have errands to run in town. I'll see you later."

"Have fun tonight!" I yelled suggestively to her retreating form. She flipped me the bird behind her back. I laughed.

A few minutes later, I got up and dumped my tray. As I exited the building, I pulled my phone out of my sweatshirt pocket. Smiling, I hit the first speed dial. After four rings, someone answered.

"Hello?" they asked, a little breathless.

"Hello _maman_," I said, smiling wider.

"Aiden, _cara_! How are you? And why are you not in class?" my mother, Bianca—more affectionately known as Bee—asked.

I laughed. "We don't have classes today. It's a three day weekend."

My mother laughed. "After only one day of class you already have a vacation?"

"Guess I lucked out, huh?" I said, unlocking the door to the empty dorm room.

"Oh, _cara_, your father just came home. I'll have him pick up the extension. Oh, _maldetto_, I have paint absolutely everywhere," she muttered.

"See? I told you. The change of scenery and the 'sorrow of losing your precious daughter' wouldn't affect your painting," I teased.

Bee laughed. "Leo!" she called out to my father. "Leo! It's our baby. Pick up the other phone."

A moment later, my father's deep voice greeted me. "_Bonjour, ma p__ê__che_."

"_Allo papa_," I responded.

"How are you?" he asked in his thick, French-Canadian accent.

"I'm fine. I've actually made a few friends."

"Already? Who are they?" my mother asked in her musical Italian accent. Leo chuckled at her enthusiasm.

I laughed and told them about Kate, Mahoney and Sarah. I also told them about Cass and the 'Sons of Ipswich'. Leo was particularly interested in the history surrounding them. I rolled my eyes good-naturedly. Go figure, the historian interested in history.

"Are you staying out of trouble?" my father inquired.

"Oh yes. A local gang recruited me, they make fast work here. Anyway, last night we vandalized some rival gang's hideout. We stole all their guns and crack. Then we picked up some hookers on the way home. It was a blast!" I said innocently.

Both of my parents laughed. If only there were another person overhearing this, I thought. They'd think we were insane. "I'm just kidding, daddy. You haven't even given me a chance to do anything frowned upon. Ask me later."

While I was talking to my parents, Cass came in. She looked like hell. When she saw me, she gave me a weak smile and wave.

"Hungover?" I mouthed.

Cass rolled her eyes heavenward in exaggeration and nodded. I laughed silently at her. She flipped me the bird, grabbed her shower bag, clean clothes and left for the showers.

I was still on the phone when Cass came back 20 minutes later looking more refreshed. My mother was telling me what her agent had said at her last gallery showing. Cass dropped her stuff by her bed and fell face first onto the covers.

I laughed silently again and glanced at my alarm clock. "Oh, I'm sorry. I have to get going. I'm supposed to go out with the girls and Sons and I still have to get ready."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Bee exclaimed. I shook my head. Why this woman worries I'll never make friends, I'll never know. "We will let you go so you can go ready yourself for a fun night."

"But not too much fun," warned my father. Typical overprotective father, I thought, thinks I'm still daddy's little girl.

"Dad, I'll be fine. And plus, there's no such thing as 'too much fun'," I joked. "Don't worry about me; I'm a big girl now. I love you both very, very much."

After we hung up, I stood up off my bed and stretched. I wandered to my closet, dressed quickly and then wandered into the half-bath to do my makeup. I scrunched my nose and stared at my reflection, wondering what to do with my hair.

Shaking my head in defeat, I left my hair alone. I spritzed myself with my favorite perfume, walked back into the room and found Cass on her bed, dressed to party.

"Damn. You look hot girl," she said when she saw me.

I laughed. "You too. David's going to have to keep on his toes tonight. He'll be fighting off hopeful guys left and right."

She laughed. "Where are you headed tonight?"

"Nicky's. I'm going with Sarah, Kate, their boyfriends and an extra."

"Have fun. And if you have _company_," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Put your school necktie on the doorknob so I know to sleep with my iPod."

I laughed. "The same goes for you!" I yelled at her as she went into the bathroom. I heard her laugh as she shut the door.

((("Masquerade" lyrics)) my phone trilled. I glanced at the clock, saw it was 5:29 and answered without looking.

"Yes Kate, I'm ready."

She laughed. "Good, we're turning the corner by your room."

I opened the door and saw Kate and Sarah just a few doors down. I waved and hung up, leaving the door open as I walked back inside. I grabbed my black pea coat and went for my debit card when Sarah grabbed my arm.

"No. No money tonight. Tonight's on us," she said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes but put the card back. I grabbed my keys and locked up the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_And Chapter 3! I'm so excited about this story. Sooooo many things are going to happen and I can't wait! Another huge thanks to my sister for being the best beta EVER!_

* * *

**Reid  
**October 6, 2006  
5:57 p.m.  
_Outside Nicky's_

"Do you think the girls' new friend Aiden is a girl? A hot girl?" I wondered aloud as Caleb, Pogue and I waited outside the bar.

Caleb chuckled and shook his head. "You are impossible sometimes, you know that Reid?"

"Why'd you wanna know?" Pogue asked. "Trouble in paradise?" a smirk played on his face.

"You don't even know," I admitted, shoving my hands in my jacket pockets dejectedly.

"Don't even know what?"

I whirled around and saw Kate walking towards us. Alone. "Nothing," I muttered.

"Where's Sarah? And Aiden?" Caleb asked, looking around, hoping to spy them. Or maybe just Sarah, since he's never met Aiden.

"Back there," Kate said, pointing over her shoulder before immediately wrapping her arms back around her middle, attempting to ward off the cold. "We had a flat tire."

Pogue reached out and enveloped Kate in his arms, laying his chin on top of her head. She snaked her arms around his waist, under his jacket, snuggling into his warmth.

"We'll go help," Caleb declared. I rolled my eyes.

Kate shook her head. "No need. When I said we had a flat tire, I meant that we had one and now we don't. Aiden changed it. They'll be here soon. I was sent ahead to let you guys know."

Pogue laughed. "Hey, we're going to go in and get a table. See you inside?"

"Yeah, man," Caleb said. He turned to me. "Looks like your Aiden is a dude." He joked.

Instead of making the expected snarky comment, I let out a frustrated sigh, something I'd been doing a lot lately. "What's eating you?" Caleb asked, concerned.

I sighed again and looked up at the sky, hoping the answers to life would be there. "Nothing," I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Caleb give me a skeptical look but wisely said nothing more.

But, the truth is, I lied. I'm unhappy. My life isn't going as planned. My home life is in shambles, the end of my senior year is coming in less than a year, college decisions are weighing me down and I'm tired of being alone. I mean, I'm not totally alone, I have my brothers of sorts, but I feel alone at the same time. I don't have anything special like Caleb, Pogue and even Tyler have. My reputation as a 'womanizer' stopped that. But that's not who I am. Not really. I want true love. The kind you read about in books and see in movies. The kind of love that makes it impossible to function properly, where you can't eat or sleep or think about anything else but them. I mean, I have Veronica, but I don't see it going where I want it to.

I was so busy brooding that I didn't realize at first that Sarah had arrived and that she had with her an unfamiliar girl. I ignored what they were talking about and studied the girl. Her pale skin was a little pink from the cold, making her dark blue eyes stand out more. Her long, curly, dark brown hair was tousled from the wind, yet it looked like she'd done it on purpose.

She laughed at something that was said and her nose crinkled. She licked her full, pouty mouth and I noticed that she had her Monroe pierced.

When I finally grasped that Sarah and Caleb had been trying to get my attention, I realized that I'd been spacing out for a little bit too long.

"Yeah?" I asked, snapping to attention.

"You looked a little out of it. Are you okay?" Sarah asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

I quickly smiled, knowing full well that it didn't reach my eyes. "Hunky dory," I lied.

She smiled widely, obviously buying my act. "Anyway, Reid, this is Aiden Eberheart. Aiden, this is Reid Garwin."

"Ah, the infamous Mr. Garwin, breaker of hearts, holder of keys to all chastity belts and creamer of panties. I have heard much about you," Aiden said in a warm, slightly accented voice.

Most definitely not a dude, I thought. "Then my reputation precedes me," I said, falling into my typical act, my safety wall. "And I see that you are not a guy, as Caleb first speculated."

Aiden turned her gaze on Caleb and cocked an eyebrow. Caleb turned crimson and opened his mouth to say something. Aiden laughed. "It happens all the time, Caleb. No worries. Unless you _still_ think I'm a dude, I don't have a problem."

Caleb laughed. "No, I can definitely see that you possess feminine qualities."

Everyone laughed and headed inside the crowded bar. We somehow found Pogue and Kate in the throng and Aiden was introduced. The two couples excused themselves to dance. Aiden took off her coat and draped it over the back of her chair before she sat down.

Aiden and I were left alone. I covertly watched her as she scanned the bar, seeming to drink in every detail. I noticed that she had a small smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and across her cheeks. I also noticed that she wore virtually no makeup.

I was trying to think of something to say when her beautiful blue eyes zeroed in on me. Those eyes looked familiar—but not at the same time. "Do you play pool?" she asked.

A slow smile—a real smile—spread across my face. "Do I play pool? I'm only the best in Ipswich."

She grinned at me and I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. She was gorgeous. But she was probably like most gorgeous girls: shallow, conceited and dull. No thank you.

"The best, huh? Would you like to back that little theory up?" she challenged.

I raised an eyebrow. "'Theory'?" I asked, standing up. "Baby, it's no 'theory', it's all fact." Hey, no one said I couldn't have a little fun.

She stood up and scanned the pool tables, looking for an empty one. "There," she said, pointing to the table closest to us.

I took her hand and we wove our way to the empty table. Only it wasn't as empty as we'd hoped. I dropped Aiden's hand and crossed my arms over my chest. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Aaron and his boyfr—I mean, _friend_ Bordy." I smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Aaron asked stupidly. Then, catching sight of Aiden, asked, "And who's your pretty little friend?"

I put my arm around Aiden's shoulders and pulled her protectively to my side. "This is Aiden. We're here to play pool."

"Then let's play," Aaron announced, spreading his arms wide.

"Fine. What are the stakes?" I asked.

Aaron stared at Aiden lustfully. "If we win, then—"

"Why don't we just play to see who's better?" Aiden quickly interjected, noticing Aaron's look.

Aaron looked thoughtful and finally agreed. Bordy nodded his assent. I grinned and decided not to use. It might be more fun to rely on pure talent.

"Who breaks?" Aiden asked, chalking up her cue.

"Ladies first," Aaron said, trying to be chivalrous.

I rolled my eyes. What a douche.

Aiden waltzed up to the pool table and leaned over to line up her shot. I swear to God Aaron's jaw hit the floor as Aiden sunk three balls.

As Aiden goofily danced in place and singsonged "solids", I realized that maybe he was staring at the generous amount of cleavage that her shirt displayed. She was wearing an untucked white blouse that was unbuttoned low with the sleeves rolled up to her elbow. Over her blouse she wore a tight, black tuxedo vest that accented her slim waist and perfectly cupped her full breasts. No wonder Aaron and Bordy were staring.

Aiden missed her next shot. Aaron moved to make his as Aiden sauntered over to me.

"Is it always this crowded in here?" she had to practically yell over the music and noise of the bar.

I nodded and grinned, handing her a cool bottle of water. She took it and gave me a grateful smile. She took a long drink, exposing the long line of her slender neck. And my insides turned to jelly.

"Where are you from?" I yelled over the music.

"What?" she shouted, laughing.

I laughed and leaned in to say it in her ear. I swear I almost keeled over right there. Her scent was so…seductive. Alluring. It was warm, fruity, and floral. Whoever concocted this, this holy scent should be canonized. I barely managed to repeat my question in her ear.

She turned her head, stood on tiptoe and placed her very kissable mouth next to my ear. "Montreal." Her warm breath tickled my ear and I almost started hyperventilating.

She pulled away and smiled at me. My throat went dry and it felt like my heart was trying to leap out of my mouth. With some difficulty, I managed to turn my attention back to the game. Aaron had only managed to sink one ball.

Oh, sad.

I shot and missed as well. Eh, we all can't be winners. I walked back over to Aiden who looked a little mischievous. She glanced over to me and winked.

Just as Bordy was approaching the table, Aiden stretched her arms above her head which caused her shirt to rise higher over her tight, low-rise black pants. She had her naval pierced. She continued stretching, making a big show of it.

I had to admit: I was captivated. Especially since her smooth, milky skin was visible and her vest rode up, cupping her breasts even more. I was suddenly glad that Ronnie, my girlfriend, wasn't here. She was possessive and had a jealous streak a mile long. But she didn't care for me, not really. Which is okay, I don't think things are working out anyway. She seems only to care about my status and everything that comes with it. I began to wonder: what if there's no one out there for me? What if I'm doomed to wander the planet alone, searching for something I'll never gain? What if—?

"Hey!" Aiden called, pulling me from my thoughts.

I blinked and looked around. Aaron, Bordy and Aiden were all staring at me. "What?" I asked, walking up to the table.

"Aaron scratched. You're up," Aiden said, grinning. Her concern filled eyes seemed to be silently asking me if I was okay.

I smiled and gave her the briefest of nods. Her relieved smile went straight to my heart. I picked up my cue and Aaron—rather forcefully—placed the cue ball in my outstretched hand.

I lined up an easy shot and sunk our fifth ball. The next one went in without a fuss as well. My next shot missed, but caused a stripe to fall in a corner pocket. "Damn," I cursed as Bordy smirked and moved to the end of the table.

My gaze found Aiden and all thoughts flew out of my head like a flock of startled birds. She was dancing to a song I barely heard over the blood rushing in my ears. Her hips were swaying seductively to the beat. I think my head followed the movement.

I somehow managed to tear my gaze away from her and saw that the goons had noticed as well and were openly staring. Aaron's beady eyes were lust filled and determined. I didn't like it one bit. Bordy made his shot without even looking and missed completely.

I looked back over at Aiden and she met my gaze, giving me a wide, innocent smile. This girl was devious. She walked up to the table, aimed and shot, sinking our final ball. All that was left was the 8-ball. Aiden moved around the table, leaned as far over as she could, lined up her shot, brought her right arm back and let it jerk forward, sending the ball into the front corner pocket. She straightened, threw a triumphant fist in the air and danced a silly little victory dance. It was adorable.

Aaron, as always, threw his cue down in anger. He strode up to me and got in my face. "You cheated!" he growled.

"How?" I challenged.

"I don't know how, but you did," he said, placing both hands on my chest and shoved me away. He moved in and got in my face again.

Aiden squirmed in between us, pressing that spectacular ass up against my crotch, causing me to feel things I both shouldn't and didn't want to feel. I could see Aaron's face over Aiden's head and he didn't look happy.

"Look boys, there's no need to fight. You're both pretty. Except, for, maybe you, Aaron, but still. There's no need to fight," she joked, trying to lighten up the mood. I turned my head and snorted.

"Garwin, are you going to control your bitch?" Aaron spat.

I snapped my head around so fast, I got a little dizzy. I opened my mouth to say something but Aiden reacted faster. She placed her hands on Aaron's chest and shoved him back then immediately moved forward, crowding him. "What the hell?" she demanded angrily, poking him in the chest repeatedly. "Buck up and quit being such a baby. We won, fair and square. So back off."

Aaron reared back in anger and raised his hand. My blood boiled and all I saw was red. There was no fucking way this was going to happen, not on my watch. Yet again, Aiden was the one who reacted faster.

"What?" she challenged. "Are you going to hit me? If you do, you'll look like a total dick for hitting a girl, you'll get your ass kicked first by me and then by everyone else and you'll go to jail for assaulting a minor. So, if I were you, and thank whoever I'm not, I'd lower your hand and walk away."

I started to laugh but quickly disguised it as a cough. I made a mental note to share this with my brothers. And to never piss off Aiden.

Aaron tossed his head and ran his upraised hand through his greasy curls. "I tell you what, let's forget about all this and you come home with me. I promise, you'll have fun," he suggested, leering down at Aiden.

"Ugh," she said. "I'd rather not, I might catch something unpleasant."

This time I laughed aloud as Aaron angrily strode away to lick his wounds. I reached out and looped my arms around Aiden's shoulders, pulling her into a hug, her back till to my front. "You are officially my hero," I said in her ear, inhaling her heady scent.

She tilted her head back and laughed. "I'm starving. Let's go find Kate and Sarah, they owe me a cheeseburger."

I laughed and followed her, my arms still around her shoulders.

We found the others in our usual spot—a table in the quietest corner of the bar. There were two extra plates of food on the table. I loosened my hold on Aiden and she took the spot between the girls. I smirked at Pogue and took the seat between him and Caleb.

"Perfect timing," Kate commented. "We just got the food. What have you two been up to?" Uh, oh. She's got that calculating look in her eyes, like she's trying to see what's not there. I gave her a warning glance and barely shook my head at her. She widened her eye innocently at me.

Aiden grinned. "We played pool against Aaron and Bordy. We kicked their asses."

I laughed. "She did most of the work. And she pretty much told Aaron where to stick it," I said proudly. I told them all about Aiden's moment of fame.

Caleb and Pogue looked stunned, but it was Pogue who spoke first. "You are my hero."

Caleb got up and walked around the table until he was next to Aiden. He got down on his knees and bowed down. "I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy." Aiden threw back her head and laughed. Her laugh was full and throaty. It sounded joyous.

For the next hour, Aiden had us laughing our asses off at her impersonations. She did everyone: President Bush, former President Clinton, Dana Carvey, Robin Williams, Mike Meyers, characters from all kinds of movies; everyone. She was in the middle of her impersonation of Aaron Abbott when we all stopped laughing. Then, after a brief pause, we all roared with laughter.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" she stage whispered. We all nodded, still laughing. Sarah actually fell off her chair for the second time.

Aiden turned around to face Aaron who was smirking. "I'm flattered," he said, smugly.

"Flattered? Why?" Aiden asked.

"You obviously admire me if you're talking to them about me," he said.

"Admire you? Are you retarded? I was _mocking_ you," Aiden said, sounding amused.

Aaron stepped closer to her. "You're just putting up a front for your new friends. Don't be ashamed."

Aiden looked at us and rolled her eyes, but Aaron wasn't done making a fool of himself. "What do you say? You want me."

A mischievous glint that I'm beginning to recognize crossed Aiden's lovely face. It was a little scary. Throwing us a wink and an impish grin, she turned to face him again. "You know, I think you're on to something, Abbott," she said in a sultry voice. She slid off her barstool, making sure her body slid provocatively along his the whole time. Aaron grinned and looked eager.

Aiden continued, "The more I think about it, the more I realize that I really, really want you," Aaron's arm started to slowly snake around her waist. "I really want you," she repeated in a breathy voice, "to go fuck yourself."

She pivoted on the spot and sat back down on her barstool, smiling triumphantly. Aaron looked pissed. He grabbed her arm and yanked her off the stool.

"Listen, you little bitch. You need to learn your place, and I'm just the person to teach it to you," his grip tightened on her arm and I could see her wince in pain.

Caleb, Pogue and I got off our stools and interfere but before we could get around the table, Aiden had Aaron pinned up against the wall with his arm pinned behind his back, twisted in a very uncomfortable position. She was so fast, I thought, I barely saw her move. "Listen, asshole, I don't need anyone telling me where my 'place' is. If you want to keep your testicles, I suggest you _never_ touch me again, got it?" she snarled, looking ferocious.

When Aaron didn't respond, Aiden pulled his arm up higher, making him cry out in pain. "Alright, alright. Jesus, just let me go."

Aiden released him and stepped back. I could see her shaking, either with fury or fear at what she had just done. Aaron turned around and glared at Aiden, then turned to look at Caleb, Pogue and I, we were still standing around the table, waiting for him to do something stupid. "What the fuck ever. It's not worth it," he mumbled. He shot a contemptuous look at Aiden before stalking off.

I could see Aiden taking a few deep breaths, her shoulders slumping. She slowly turned around and gave us a cautious, sheepish look. Our gazes locked and I saw that her eyes were over bright with unshed tears.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Pogue asked in disbelief.

She shrugged. "My dad. He wanted me to be able to defend myself."

"Well, I'd say he was successful in that matter," Caleb said.

Aiden laughed lightly, a weird look on her face. It almost looked like she didn't know how we were going to take what just happened. She met my gaze again and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and it looked genuine.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked softly. She reached out and gently took the arm that Aaron grabbed in her hands. Sarah looked closely at it, gently running her thumb over the angry red marks. "It's already bruising," she remarked. A gentle, concerned look crossed her face. "Are you okay?" she asked again.

Aiden gently pulled her arm back and cradled it against her chest. "I'll be fine. It's not the worst I've had. You should've seen the bruises I had when I accidentally fell into the orchestra pit during 'The Wizard of Oz'," she said laughing. "Thankfully it wasn't during a performance," she then relayed the story of how she'd tripped over the dog playing Toto after he got spooked at one point. She visibly relaxed once we were laughing again.

After more stories were told and after everyone was done eating, the couples excused themselves again to go dance. I sat back as Aiden absently munched on the last of her fries and thought about tonight's events. I always knew Aaron was a stupendous douchebag, but violent? Towards women? That was something I couldn't fathom. And even though I knew Aiden could defend herself, I couldn't help but to worry about her. What if she couldn't defend herself next time? What then? What if I—or Caleb or Pogue for that matter—weren't there to help?

"Hey, James Dean," Aiden said, nudging my leg with her foot. "Quit brooding."

I laughed. "Sorry."

She smiled. "No worries," she stood and came around the table. "Let's dance."

I grinned and stood, grabbing Aiden's outstretched hand. I spun her in a circle and she threw her head back and laughed. We both made our way to the dance floor, stopping once we found a clear space. Aiden's hips moved in time with the beat and she was careful to keep a few inches between us. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, I wrapped my hands around the curves of Aiden's hips and pulled her to me. She turned her head and grinned at me, not once stopping the movement of her hips. I lost myself in the feel of Aiden's body moving against mine.


	4. Chapter 4

****_Soo, there's a weensy bit of, uh, stuff in this one. Ha. Enjoy ;) _

* * *

**Aiden**

_I dreamt that I was surrounded by water. It was clear and warm. I marveled at the beauty of my turquoise colored surroundings as I floated. It seemed so real. I could see other people, swiftly swimming back and forth across the…pool? I could feel the warmth of the water, the water moving across my limbs, the tightening of my lungs as I held my breath. Lost in the dream, I began to panic as I realized that I needed to go up for air. I tried to swim up and break the surface but I couldn't move. I could move my limbs, but I wasn't going anywhere. I began to panic. I flailed my limbs. The tightening of my lungs became more painful. I was going to drown. Thoughts of my family filled my mind's eye. I remember all the Christmases with my family, seeing my little cousins playing with their new toys, my grandmothers cooking a large dinner with the other females of my family while the males were outside, playing football. Christmas was always a magical time with my family. Both families got on shockingly well. It was beautiful. Things started going hazy for me as visions from last Christmas faded. Soon, I saw another Christmas scene. This one had other, unknown people in it. It was set in a beautiful old house. My mother, father and grandparents were there, mingling with the strangers. Everyone seemed to get along well. The scene faded again. I tried again to break the surface. Nothing happened. Things started to get darker. Realizing that fighting was futile, I gave up. Silently wishing my family farewell, I looked around again. I saw that there were still people swimming. Trying one last time to survive, I started to wave my arms at them. No one saw me even though some swimmers were passing right over me. Feeling the blackness coming closer and closer, I opened my mouth and screamed, letting out the last of my air. No one heard me. Giving up again, I relaxed thinking that this wasn't so bad. Then the blackness took over._

October 7, 2006  
11:49 a.m.  
_Dorm Room_

I awoke the next morning to the lovely music of Cass vomiting into the bathroom. I rolled out of bed and padded to the doorway. "Are you okay?" I asked, yawning. The creepiness of my dream still had a hold of me. I've dreamt that before. I hated the drowning dream; it always felt so…real. I always awoke gasping for breath, checking to make sure that I was soaking wet. And I always thought of Christmas for some reason. I shook my head, turning my attention to Cass.

She groaned in reply and made another offering to the porcelain god. I walked over to her and crouched down, pulling her hair out of the way. "Too much to drink last night?"

She moaned and nodded, resting her sweaty forehead against the cool toilet. I pulled the ponytail out of my hair, sending my tousled curls cascading down my back. I twisted Cass's long hair into a messy bun, securing it with the hair tie. "Do you want me to get you anything?" I asked gently, rubbing her back.

"A priest? I feel like death," she said weakly, lying down on the cool linoleum floor and curling up into the fetal position.

I chuckled. "I was thinking of some sort of food. Like a bagel? Some cinnamon toast?" Cass groaned again and shook her head. "I'll at least get you a 7-Up."

I folded a towel and placed it gently under her head. I got up and pulled a blanket off of her bed and covered her up. Not bothering to change out of my low-slung yoga pants and tank top, I pulled on a pair of Uggs and slipped into my striped zip-up. I grabbed my keys, wallet and phone and left after checking on Cass one more time.

12:09 p.m.  
_Cafeteria_

I entered the nearly deserted cafeteria and got in line. After only a few minutes, I paid for a bottle of 7-Up, some cinnamon toast and an apple.

As I was getting ready to exit the building, I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Reid waving me over to the table he shared with a brunette guy. As I walked over, I figured the other male was Tyler. I schooled my face to not show anything but genuine interest.

"Hey," Reid said once I sat down in an empty chair. Tyler was staring at me with a funny look on his face. Reid glanced over at him and shook his head. "This weirdo here is Tyler Simms."

"Right," I said smiling. "Mahoney's boyfriend."

Tyler slightly shook his head. "Yeah, hi. You must be the infamous Aiden. I've heard a lot about you," he said, shooting Reid a sly look.

Reid colored a little bit. "So, what are you up to today?" he asked me.

I bit into my apple and chewed before answering. "I came to get Cass some food, she's not feeling well. And I'm going to your swim meet later this afternoon. Other than that? Nothing."

"Well, later tonight we're hitting up the club in Gloucester. Wanna join?" Tyler asked, shooting Reid another sly look.

"Sure," I said, grinning. I took another bite of the apple.

"Great," Reid said, holding my gaze.

"So, Aiden," Tyler began, smiling widely. "Where are you from?"

"Montreal," I answered.

"Cool, I've never been."

"It's beautiful," I said wistfully, feeling homesick.

"Why'd you move here?" Tyler asked, taking a long drink from his water bottle.

"My dad got a job teaching at Harvard. My mom and I were going to stay behind, but I wanted to move," I explained. I wanted to see why my dreams were drawing me to this place—and to you guys, I thought.

"Are you planning on going to Harvard?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "I'd always hoped to go to Julliard."

"Really?" Reid asked. "For what?"

"Either musical theatre or to become a concert violinist. Or pianist."

Tyler looked impressed. "That's really cool. That sure beats my want of becoming a history professor."

I beamed at him. "That's what my dad is." I checked the time on my phone. "Crap. I'd better get back to Cass. I left her sleeping on the bathroom floor."

Tyler laughed. "Did she drink too much?

"Probably. Who knows? She's extremely hungover. She keeps asking me to party with her, but I don't think I'd survive it." A laugh escaped both boys as I stood up. "I didn't even hear her come in last night. If I don't see you before the meet: good luck!" I grabbed the 7-Up, toast and apple core and turned to leave.

After I tossed the core in the trash, I headed outside. Once I'd walked a few yards, I heard my name again. "Aiden! Wait up!" I turned around and saw Reid jogging towards me. "I'll walk you back."

I smiled. "Okay. Where'd Tyler go?"

"He went home for a few hours, his aunt is visiting," he explained.

"Ah, I see," I said. I looked up into the clear blue sky and took a deep breath. "Mmmm. Fall is my favorite."

"Mine too," Reid said, falling into step with me.

"What school are you competing against?" I asked after a brief, comfortable silence.

"Salem," he answered.

"I've never been to a swim meet," I mused aloud.

"Really? They didn't have a swim team at your old school?" he asked, glancing sideways at me.

"We did, I just never went to one. I was always too busy with plays, soccer or cheerleading."

Reid stopped in his tracks. "You were a cheerleader?" he asked in disbelief.

I stopped and turned to face him. "For two years. Why?"

He shook his head. "You just didn't strike me as the cheerleader type."

"Thanks. I think," I said, laughing.

He laughed. "Don't worry, it was definitely a compliment."

I smiled up at him and our gazes locked. I felt butterflies in my stomach and a definite tingle of awareness. That scared me. I didn't want any relationship, not with anyone. Not after Stephen. I shuddered inwardly as I remembered. Even though Reid seemed totally different than Stephen, I now knew that looks can be deceiving.

"So, what are you doing after you check on Cass?" Reid asked suddenly, starting to walk towards the dorms again.

"Probably nothing," I said, following his lead.

"Want to come over to my dorm and watch a movie?"

I raised an eyebrow. "'Watch a movie'?"

"It wasn't a euphemism or anything, I'm being serious," he laughed.

"Euphemism? Damn, look who's the unexpected smarty pants," I joked. Reid playfully shoved me and I laughed. "Sure. I'll innocently watch an innocent movie with you, the not-so-innocent, if my sources are correct."

"I guess you'll find out, huh?" he teased.

We got to the dorms and Reid held the door open for me. I gave him a slight curtsy before I entered. "Why, thank you kind sir," I said in a British accent, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

He bowed at the waist. "The pleasures all mine, my lady," he replied in a flawless accent.

I laughed and headed down the hallway, towards the main staircase, and climbed up to the second floor. I pulled my keys out of my sweatshirt pocket and stopped at room 203. I signaled to Reid to be quiet and cautiously unlocked the door and eased it open. I saw that Cass had moved from the floor to her bed. I crept to the side of her bed and set the 7-Up and toast where she could find it on her nightstand. She stirred in her sleep and I shushed her, smoothing the hair from her forehead and tucking the blankets around her more snugly.

I turned around and saw Reid leaning against the doorjamb, arms crossed over his chest and a peculiar look that was aimed at me on his face. I gave him an inquisitive look and he just shook his head and smiled slightly. I shrugged and walked back out into the hall, quietly closing the door and locking it behind me. Reid slung an arm around my shoulders and led me to the dorm he shared with Tyler.

3:45 p.m.  
_Reid and Tyler's dorm_

"I can't believe that you've seen this movie, but not _Requiem for a Dream_," I said to Reid as the credits rolled for one of my all-time favorite movies _SLC! Punk_. I was sitting on Tyler's bed, leaning against the headboard.

Reid shrugged. "Never had the opportunity."

"Well now you do. I own it so now you have to watch it," I said, rolling over onto my stomach, my head at the foot of the bed.

Reid laughed as he took the DVD out of the player. "Yes, ma'am."

I stuck my tongue out at his back, thinking I was safe. Reid saw my reflection on the screen of the large LCD TV mounted on the wall. He spun around on the spot, a devilish grin on his face. "Did I see what I think I just saw?"

I backed up so I was against the headboard again. "No?" I said uncertainly.

"Really now?" he asked, one eyebrow cocked. When I nodded, he stalked towards the bed I was on. I launched myself off of Tyler's bed and onto Reid's. He swiftly changed directions and headed towards me. I jumped onto the floor, on the far side of Reid's bed. We stared at each other, only the bed separating us.

"Are you scared?" Reid asked, sounding amused.

I scoffed, trying to sound braver than I felt, hoping he wouldn't guess the reason behind my duck and run. "Of course I'm not scared. Why would I be?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," he said, seeming to get ready to leap over the bed. I ran around the bed and towards the door. Only I didn't make it. I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and the next thing I knew, I was flying through the air and onto Reid's bed. Reid hovered over me, each knee on either side of my hips and his hands on either side of my head.

"So, what are you hiding from me?" he asked huskily, his clear blue eyes locked on mine. I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach for the second time that day.

A small, half smile tugged at my lips as I shook my head. His eyes narrowed and he half-growled. "I will get it out of you."

I smirked. "Give it your best shot," I challenged, my voice a little breathy despite my bravado. I mentally cursed as I noticed that the change in my voice did not go unnoticed by Reid.

He dipped his head lower so only a few inches of air lay between our lips. I felt my breath hitch in my chest and I was sure he heard it too. "So, you going to tell me?" he whispered. I could see something cloud his eyes.

The butterflies in my stomach had evolved into flying elephants. There was most definitely a tingle of awareness as he brought his face closer to mine, his eyes the only thing that filled my vision. Feeling a break in my defense, I heard myself answer his question.

"T-t-ticklish," I breathed out in a lust filled whisper.

A mischievous glint lit up his eyes. "Ticklish? Really now?" he moved one hand from the side of my face and slowly moved it down to rest by my ribcage. "How ticklish are we talking?"

"Really ticklish," I admitted, dazedly.

A slow smile spread across Reid's face as the hand by my side darted out and danced along my ribs. I started to laugh uncontrollably as I tried to squirm out from under him. It didn't work. He raised himself up on both knees, freeing up his other hand. Now he launched a full-frontal assault on my ribcage. I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe. He noticed and slightly let off his assault to let me kind of catch my breath.

Gasping for air, I managed to wriggle out from under him. I rolled off the bed and ran to the door and tried to open it and escape only to have Reid run up behind me and use the weight of his body to pin me against the door. "You're not going to get away from me that easily," he breathed in my ear, causing shivers to run down my spine.

His large hands closed around my hips. His grasp was strong and hot, I could feel the heat of his body against my back. Energy flowed through my body and my breathing quickened, for a very different reason than physical exertion. My nerve endings felt on fire. "I thought we were having fun," Reid mused. "Why do you want to leave so soon?" his hot breath tickled my ear.

"B-because," I breathed, unable to think of a single, valid reason. Reid's hands gripped me tighter, almost painfully so, as I felt him lean in again.

"Because why?" his hands turned me around so we were face to face, his body still pressing me up against the door. My arms automatically circled his broad shoulders.

"Because, because…" I breathed, unable to finish my sentence as one of his knees slowly slid between mine. He grabbed my left leg and hitched it up around his hip, successfully pressing us together even more. I swear, I almost moaned but I thankfully held it in, though only barely.

Reid closed his eyes and took in a deep, shuddering breath. When he opened his eyes again, I could clearly see the lust and desire swirling in them. I didn't doubt that mine held the same. "Because, because…?" he prompted, his hands leaving my hips and skimming up my sides.

This time, it didn't tickle, I thought as I bit my bottom lip. I felt even more heat pool between my legs and a strangled whimper escaped my lips. Reid's hands travelled higher, his thumbs barely skimming my breasts. When I allowed a small moan escape, I could hear Reid suck in a large breath as he pressed himself harder against me, sending tingles shooting through my body. My hands clenched his shoulders, bunching the material of his t-shirt. Once his hands left my breasts, they ran up my arms, carefully pulling my hands away from his shoulders and moved them up above my head. He held both of my hands in one of his, keeping them pressed against the door. His other hand slowly trailed back down, lingering on one of my breasts, first being gentle, teasing me and then adding more pressure.

I let out another moan, this one louder than before. Reid groaned and pressed himself against me so hard, it almost hurt, but in the good way. I arched my hips into his and I could feel just what exactly I was doing to him. Reid took in a big gasping breath and dropped his hand from my breast. He cupped my ass in his large hand and ground his hips into mine. When I cried out, he let his grip on my hands slacken. He plunged the other hand into my hair and my hands went back to his shoulders. I dug my nails into his strong shoulders as he brought his face a few centimeters closer, lust filled eyes glancing from my lips to my eyes, silently begging permission. I nodded faintly, eyes unfocused, trying to control my breathing. He slowly, tantalizingly brought his mouth closer to mine. Right before our lips met in what was sure to be a toe-curling, mind-blowing kiss, a knock sounded at the door.

"Come on Reid! Coach wants us there early for warm-ups!" I heard Pogue call out.

Reid cursed silently and dropped his head onto my shoulder. He took a few deep, calming breaths before slowly stepping away from me. I ran a shaky hand through my hair and re-arranged my clothes, attempting to look presentable.

Another knock sounded at the door. "Come on man, we gotta go!" Pogue called out again.

Reid looked at me, his raised eyebrows silently asking me if I was okay. I saw a hint of regret in his eyes. Whether it was for what just happened or because we didn't finish, I didn't know. I didn't want to know. I nodded at him and he opened the door, keeping me out of sight behind it.

"Hey man, you ready?" I heard Pogue ask Reid.

"Just about. I'll meet you here in a few, okay?"

"Alright. Later," Pogue said.

Reid closed the door and turned to look at me. We stared at each other for a few minutes before Reid spoke. "Sorry," he said in a strangled voice, a strange look on his face. He grabbed his keys off the desk and walked out, pausing to look back and to give me weird look.

As the heavy door shut I wondered, what is he sorry for?


	5. Chapter 5

****_Well, I don't really have anything to say so...enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Aiden  
**October 7, 2006  
3:50 p.m.  
_Pool_

I walked into the warm, chlorine scented pool, hoping to find Kate and Sarah quickly. Once I entered the nearly full area, I quickly realized that that wasn't going to happen. It seems like the swim meets here have a _huge_ turnout. I stopped just inside the entrance and was immediately jostled from all directions. Murmuring apologies, I made my way deeper into the crowd, heading towards the seating area. I scanned the crowds, looking for Sarah and Kate. All of a sudden, a red-haired human torpedo ran into me.

"Mahoney! Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed above the nearly deafening roar of the crowd.

She laughed. "Sorry! Sarah and Kate sent me to find you. They've been waving at you for ages, trying to get your attention," she pointed to the section of bleachers with the best view of the pool.

Mahoney and I elbowed our way through the crowd and made our way to the girls. As soon as I arrived, Sarah immediately wrapped her arms around me in a life-threatening hug.

"Hey girl, how are you" she said in my ear, which was pretty much the only way I could hear her over the din without having her scream.

"I'm fine. This place is crazy!" I said.

She laughed as we both sat down. Kate was busy texting, so she gave me a smile and a quick wave. I laughed and waved back.

There were still a few minutes left until the meet started, so Sarah, Mahoney and I put our heads together and talked. They tried, in vain, to explain the basics of swimming. After a while, they gave up, laughing good-naturedly at me.

"I know, I know. I'm hopeless." I said.

By now, it had quieted down significantly and everyone was waiting for the guys to show up. Quiet chatter filled the room but once the two teams showed up, everyone hushed.

I looked to Spenser's side and caught sight of Caleb who, naturally, was leading the pack. He was solidly built and defined, but not too much. Tyler followed, looking a little self-conscious in his Speedo but confident in his skill. Reid was third. He swaggered in the tiny bathing suit, knowing he looked good. His skin was snow white and he was very well defined. My pulse kicked up a notch or two just looking at him. When I remembered what had happened earlier this afternoon, I felt my cheeks heat up and my heart felt like it was trying to escape my chest. I shook my head and looked at Pogue, who brought up the rear of the foursome. And I swear my jaw hit the floor.

"Oh. My. God. Kate?"

"Yes?" she answered, sounding smug.

"Is that—?" I couldn't even finish my sentence, I was in shock.

"Yes."

"And you're—?"

"Oh, yes," she definitely sounded like the cat that ate the canary.

"Damn," I stretched the word out into three long syllables as I held up my hand for her to high five. Pogue looked like a Greek God with is long hair, tanned skin, beautiful face and a very well defined, built-as-hell, hot-as-fuck body.

The guys looked over to our section and waved. We cheered, waved back and gave encouraging thumbs ups.

5:30 p.m.  
_Pool_

The four of us girls jumped to our feet and cheered as it was announced that Spenser won the meet. We started to make our way down the bleachers to go congratulate the guys. Unfortunately, it was a slow process. When we neared the floor, I noticed a small group of girls led by a tall, slim girl with long, straight brown hair walk past the Sons. Reid acted like he was trying to talk to the leader, but she ignored him. He looked frustrated and a little put-out.

Kate made a sound of disgust. "I can't believe her," she spat.

"Who?" I asked.

"She's talking about Ronnie Snow, Reid's girlfriend," Sarah explained.

"Girlfriend?" I asked, mind reeling.

"Yeah. They've only been together for a few months but I don't think they'll last much longer. She's only with him for the popularity," Sarah explained quietly.

All of a sudden, I was livid. He had a girlfriend? And he never mentioned her? What the fuck? After everything that happened and he never mentioned her. I didn't want to see or talk to him right now, not while I was this pissed.

"Hey guys, I'm going to head back to the dorms. I just remembered that I have a little bit of homework left over. I want to finish it before we go to the club. Tell the guys I said 'congrats'," I hastily made my retreat, not wanting them to try to talk me into staying.

7:40 p.m.  
_Parking lot_

The guys were all waiting around a black Hummer, talking about the meet. Sarah, Kate, Mahoney and I were still a few yards away when Kate called out to them. They all turned around at looked at us.

Tyler's eyes were appreciative as he looked at his girlfriend. Her hair and skin practically glowed due to the emerald green colored satin halter top. Normally much shorter than her beau, she stood on a few inches of borrowed height due to the silver heels she wore. Her legs looked impossibly long underneath the black mini-skirt she wore.

Sarah walked up to Caleb as her gave her a warm smile. Her eyes seemed a deeper shade of blue thanks to the dark blue strapless dress she wore that hit her right above the knees. Her silver kitten heels gave barely gave her any extra height, but matched well with the dress.

Pogue couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of his girlfriend. Kate wore a deep purple dress that hit her mid-thigh and hugged her curves. She walked like a pro in the three inch gold heels that made her legs look a mile long.

I chuckled to myself as I watched the couples greet each other. The boys will have their hands busy beating off guys left and right, I thought. I know I didn't look as stunning as the girls. I'd decided to wear skinny-cut, black pinstripe slacks, a matching cropped jacket and a light pink camisole. Knowing that my feet were probably going to hurt later, I'd chosen a pair of black flats.

I looked over and saw that Reid was staring at me. I ignored him and walked up to Caleb and Sarah. "So, who are you riding with?" she asked me.

I smiled widely. "I'm taking my car," I said, pointing to my baby.

The guys followed my gaze and stared. "Holy shit," I heard Tyler say slowly.

A smug smile was permanently etched onto my face as I walked over to my car and ran a loving hand over her Candy Apple Red roof. "Guys, meet Candy."

"It's a…it's a…" Pogue couldn't even finish. And I'm pretty sure he was drooling.

"She's a '69 Mustang Boss 302 Race Edition," I supplied proudly.

"Your Mustang kicks my Mustang's ass," Caleb said.

I laughed. Pogue had slowly approached my car and was still staring at it. Laughing again, I unlocked the driver's side door and popped the hood. Pogue lifted it and all the guys flocked over. I heard a low whistle sound from one of them.

"Oh my God. Is that a—?" Pogue asked.

"Yup," I said, smacking the 'p'.

"And a—?" this time from Reid.

"Yes," I said, stretching the word out into a few syllables while rocking back on my heels and shoving my hands in the back pockets of my pants.

"I think I'm in love," Pogue said, still staring under the hood.

"Horsepower?" Caleb asked, briefly glancing over at me.

"The race edition normally has 290, but after some tweaking I'm pushing around 550."

"Oh my damn," I heard Tyler murmur.

I looked over at the girls and they all rolled their eyes good-naturedly. "Guys, can we drool over my car at a much warmer time?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," Caleb said sheepishly as Pogue gently shut the hood.

I walked over to the driver's side and opened it. When I was half-way in, I called out to the group who had dispersed into couples again, Reid joining Tyler and Mahoney. "Uh, I don't know how to get to the club."

Reid veered off from the Hummer he'd just reached. "I'll ride with you. Unless you want me to drive?" he asked hopefully.

I laughed. "Nope. No one but me, my dad and Anthony drives my baby," I said, twirling the keys around my index finger.

Reid paused and a strange look crossed his face. "Who's Anthony?" he asked in a dark sounding voice.

I grinned and got in, leaning over to unlock Reid's door. Once he got in, he turned to give me a perturbed look. "Who's Anthony?" he pressed again.

I answered by revving the engine a few times. God, I love this sound, I thought. Before I pulled out of the parking space, I turned on my iPod and selected _HyperCrush_ and rolled down my window, letting the cool air wash over me. Reid slumped down in his seat and glared out his window, letting me know when to turn when I lost sight of the others.

After a very long silence, Reid leaned over and turned the down the volume. Glancing away from the road for a second, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"We should talk," he said.

"About what?" I asked.

"About what happened earlier today," he said. "Listen, I didn't—"

"I'm sorry," I interrupted. "I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"But I really—" he began again.

"Please? Just—not right now, not tonight," I pleaded. He sighed and reluctantly agreed. I turned the music back up and we rode the rest of the way in relative silence.

**Reid  
**9:25 p.m.  
_Tempo parking lot_

After Aiden pulled smoothly into the parking spot, she turned off her iPod and carefully stowed it away. She rolled up her window and turned off the engine. She opened her door and turned to look at me. "Lock your door, please," was all she said.

She slid out of the car and locked her door. She walked over to where our group had already assembled in front of the club. I chuckled at the open stares Aiden got for her car. I don't blame them though, I thought. Hot girls and hot cars definitely go hand in hand.

I was a little disappointed that she hadn't wanted to talk. I wanted to apologize for earlier today. I really didn't mean for it to go as far as it did. I mean, don't get me wrong, Aiden is very beautiful, very sexy and incredibly talented. I wouldn't mind sleeping with her, but I didn't want to _just_ sleep with her. I'm scared at how…strong my feelings are for her already. She's a contradiction. She's incredibly beautiful, but doesn't let it affect her character; she's really talented but doesn't show-off; she's tough but doesn't bully; she's smart, but not a know it all; she's just down to earth and a little whimsical. But to just fuck her? That wouldn't be fair to anyone. Not to her or Ronnie. I want to get to know her, to show her that I'm not just a womanizing bastard. I want her to see the real me, the me that only my brothers know and that Mahoney, Kate and Sarah only glimpse on occasion. I just don't want to screw things up with her.

"Reid! Hurry up! I'm freezing!" Kate yelled at me. I chuckled and jogged up to the group. "Okay, now that Mr. Space-Cadet is here, we can go dance!" she announced. Everyone laughed and set out on the short walk to the club.

The girls were attracting unwanted attention from some drunken college guys, so their respective boyfriends protectively and possessively put their arms around them. I had to fight the urge to put my arm around Aiden after one particular group of very drunk guys leered and cat-called at her. My fingers clenched so I wouldn't reach out.

I tensed when I felt a hand on my ar. When I looked over, Aiden had moved closer and wrapped her hand around my arm, near my elbow. She turned her beautiful blue eyes at me and there was a silent plea in them. I smiled reassuringly at her, gently moved my arm out of her grasp and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her close. She snuggled into my side and wrapped her arm around my waist, underneath my jacket. And for some reason, that warmed my heart.

When we got to the club a few minutes later, people were pouring out of the doors, some to smoke and some to stumble down the street. I removed my arm from Aiden's shoulders to make it easier to get through the throng of bodies, but I firmly grabbed onto her hand so we wouldn't get separated.

We entered the crowded club and looked around. To the very back was the bar. There were some small tables sitting against the railing that separated the main floor and the lowered pit of the dance floor. I saw our group huddled together on the stairs leading down to the mass of people. Once we joined them, we walked down and managed to clear a space to dance.

The couples broke off into pairs and spread out a little. I gently knocked Aiden with my arm to get her attention. She turned her sultry eyes to me. There was a guarded, cautious look in them that I chose to ignore for now. I raised my eyebrows to her and jerked my head to dance floor. She grinned and moved a few feet away.

Aiden briefly closed her eyes and nodded her head to the beat before she started to dance with vigor. Her hips moved in ways I've never seen. I grabbed her them and danced along with her, staring down any hopeful who wanted to cut in.

A few songs later, Aiden stopped and pointed in the direction of the bar. I nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her off the floor and around to the bar. Once we neared the crowded bar, a spot opened up so we both could walk up. I ordered us two waters as Aiden looked around. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a guy lean in and say something in Aiden's ear. She smiled apologetically and shook her head, holding up the wrist with the green wristband, indicating she was underage.

The guy, who seemed pretty drunk, leaned in again. Aiden looked uncomfortable and shook her head again. She shot me a look that clearly asked for help. I tapped the guy on the shoulder and gave him a warning look, putting a protective arm around her waist. She leaned against my chest, the picture of a contented girlfriend. For a second, I savored the feeling and briefly imagined it was true. I looked down at her and she gave me a smile of thanks. I nodded in return.

I was about to lean in and say something when our group joined us. Aiden and I moved out of the way so the guys could order. The girls gathered around each other and were talking amongst themselves. Soon the guys joined them, handing out waters. I stayed back and observed them. It was so typical, I thought. Our group befriended almost everyone. First, we welcomed Kate with open arms. Then along came Mahoney, Sarah and now Aiden. It's funny, I thought. They welcomed Aiden as one of their own but no one really likes Ronnie. They _tolerate_ her for my sake, but I can tell they don't like her.

The girls seem pretty taken with Aiden, though. Tyler and Pogue seem to like her, too. Caleb seems a little more guarded, more cautious but for good reason. Ever since the Chase fiasco, Caleb seemed to be more paranoid around new people. But until Aiden gave us a reason not to trust her, things should be okay. Earlier this evening, Caleb had warned us not to get too close to her, you know, "just in case". Oops, too late. But, I mean, what are the chances of two people with powers fucking with us? Right? I mean, sometimes it seems like when Aiden looks me in the eye, she can see all my secrets. But maybe it was just me? I don't know what to think anymore…

Soon the group broke off into couples again and headed back to the dance floor. Aiden headed over to me and held out her hand, a small smile on her face. I smiled back and took her hand, leading her to the floor.

* * *

_I will be posting a_ _photo of the car on my profile. Check it out and prepare to drool. It's actually my dream car. Maybe one day *fingers crossed*_


	6. Chapter 6

****_So, there will be drug use in this chapter. As well as some, er, sexual themes. I apologize for both. Actually I kind of don't. It's my story so I can write what I want. If you don't like it, don't read it. :D  
_

* * *

**Aiden  
**October 8, 2006  
1:45 a.m.  
_Tempo parking lot_

I pushed my sweaty hair out of my face as the group and I filtered out of the club. Once outside, I closed my eyes and lifted my face to the breeze, savoring the feeling on the cool air on my sweaty skin. Feeling chilly all of a sudden, I shrugged into the jacket I'd previously shed.

"Oh my God, my feet are killing me," Kate groaned as she reached for Pogue.

"Mine feel like they're about to secede from my body," Mahoney grumbled. Tyler laughed and swung her up into his arms. She shrieked aloud and then erupted into giggles before sighing contentedly.

Sarah sidled up to Caleb, putting an arm around his waist. "We're all staying at Caleb's tonight," she said to me. "Want to join us?"

I looked over to Reid to see if it was cool with him since I had driven. He shrugged, letting me know it was my choice. I turned back to Sarah and grinned. "Sure. I just have to stop by the dorms."

"Okay, call me if you need directions," Sarah said brightly.

"I'll be riding with her, so I can navigate," Reid told her. He turned to me hopefully. "Unless, you want me to drive?"

I snorted as I walked to my car. "No such luck."

He grumbled something as he waited for me to unlock his door.

2:35 a.m.  
_Spenser parking lot_

I pulled into a parking spot and cut the engine and lights. Clearing my throat to break the silence, I turned to Reid. "Are you also coming in or staying out here?"

"I've got something to take care of. I'll meet you back out here," he said, getting out and swiftly walking towards the dorms.

I got out and locked my door. I pocketed my keys and walked at a brisk pace towards the dorms. I lucked out in that parking spot, I thought. There are a ton of streetlights around it. After unlocking the front door, I made sure to gently shut it so the loud click wouldn't echo throughout the empty hallways.

I took the stairs two at a time and reached the second floor in no time. I crept up to the door to my dorm and saw no tie on the doorknob. I didn't know if Cass was there or not, so I quietly opened the door. I tiptoed into the room and turned on the lamp on my nightstand. Seeing no sign of Cass, I quickly packed an overnight bag. As an afterthought, I grabbed my laptop.

A few minutes later, I was walking across the field to the parking lot. I squeezed between two cars and grabbed the keys out of my pocket. "Hey!" I heard someone call out.

I froze momentarily, fumbling my keys. Panic clouded my brain and my body decided on whether or not it wanted to run or fight. Adrenaline pumped through my system and my brain raced.

"Hey!" this time it was louder. Closer. I chanced a peek over my shoulder and saw that it was my unknown friend. A huge sigh of relief escaped my lungs.

"Hey," I said once he got close enough. "How are you?"

He stopped in front of me. "I'm pretty good. What about you?"

"Pretty okay. I'm a little tired. We went to that club in Gloucester. I swear, I danced for what seems like centuries. Now we're having a movie night."

He eyed my overnight bag. "'We'? Who's 'we'?"

I listed off the group, and to my surprise, his mouth tightened into a hard line. He was angry. Something about him set me off. I don't know why, but I should fear him. He's not a good guy. But why? Why do I know that? How do I know that?

"I don't like you spending time with them," he said.

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Why's that?"

"They're not a good group," he said simply.

Before I could respond, he clapped me on the shoulder, a wide smile on his face. "Well, I hope you have a good night."

Totally bewildered, I watched him turn and disappear in the shadows. A moment later, Reid came up to me.

"Hey, what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost," he said, concern creeping into his voice.

I shook my head. "Oh, nothing. I thought I heard something and got spooked."

We turned and walked the rest of the way to my car. After we got in, I started her up again and pulled out of the lot. As soon as Reid directed me onto the main road, I somehow knew the way to Caleb's house. I knew what streets to turn onto before he told me to. Though, so as not to give anything away, I acted like I had no clue where I was going. I missed turns, I made fast stops, took sharp turns. Finally, we pulled into the familiar driveway of Caleb's mansion.

Reid helped me get my bag out of the backseat of my car and walked up to the front door, letting himself in. I automatically knew that the 'rec room' was down in the west wing, last door on the right. I also knew the kitchen was in the east wing, the library was accessed only by going through the set of double doors that lay straight ahead of the foyer. Caleb's room was on the second floor, his mother's on the third. My mind raced at this new information. How did I know this? my mind screamed.

When we entered the rec room, we found the group already assembled. All the windows were open wide, letting the cold air in. I was about to comment on the fact that it was freezing when I saw the reason behind it. Mahoney, Tyler, Pogue, Kate and Sarah were seated in a circle, next to the biggest window. Tyler was holding a bong up to his mouth, a deer in the headlights look on his face.

I grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. He grinned and lit the bowl, taking a huge hit. Still holding the smoke in, he gestured to me with the bong. I grinned even wider and swiftly walked over, accepting the proffered piece. I lit the bowl and inhaled the skunky smoke. Damn, I thought. They get good shit.

"Do this much?" Pogue teased. Still holding the smoke in, I held up my thumb and pointer finger, only a centimeter separated them. He laughed as I passed him the bong.

I sat down between Tyler and Pogue and exhaled a great plume of smoke. "So this is what the Sons of Ipswich do," I said, clucking my tongue at them. "For shame, I thought you were better than this."

"Pot calling the kettle black, much?" Kate asked.

I shrugged. "Hey, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

Pogue passed the bong to Kate next. I swear she took the biggest hit I've ever seen. Everyone laughed at the expression on my face. "Can you guess who introduced this to us?" Sarah asked.

We all laughed again as Kate made a face without letting the smoke out while she playfully slapped Sarah's shoulder. "Oh yeah? And what, pray tell, did you introduce us to, little Miss Perfect?" she teased, letting the smoke out of her nose.

Sarah reddened and mumbled something. Mahoney answered for her, "Sarah introduced us to X. And it was great."

"Ah, yes. I remember," Reid commented as he sat down between Sarah and Mahoney. "The skinny dipping incident."

All the girls colored as the guys laughed. "That sounds more interesting than my first time with X. I colored in a 'My Little Pony' coloring book. For eight hours." This time Caleb joined in on the laughing.

Mahoney was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. "I can totally see you doing that," she managed to gasp.

The bong kept making rotations, everyone taking turns packing the bowl when it got cashed out. We were all talking, laughing and sharing stories. Caleb surprised me by walking over and grabbing the piece when Sarah passed it to Mahoney. We all looked at him expectantly. I raised my eyebrows as he held the bong up to his mouth, lit the bowl with someone's pink Playboy lighter (I suspected that it was Kate's) and inhaled deeply.

"What?" he asked, noticing our dumbfounded looks. "Can't a guy enjoy some illegal narcotics every once in a while?"

"That's my bitch!" Reid called out amongst the laughter.

Once we were all adequately baked, we migrated over to the couches, kicking our shoes off in the process. The couples were cuddled up together, facing the TV. Reid and I sat next to each other on the couch we shared with Tyler and Mahoney. "I know the perfect movie to watch," Sarah declared, getting up and walking to the gigantic case of DVDs. She grabbed the correct one after a moment of searching, and popped it in. She waltzed back to the couch, sat down and grabbed the remotes from Caleb. We soon found ourselves watching _Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie_. Which, by the way, is so much better when you're an adult. And higher than giraffe balls.

4:57 a.m.  
_Danvers's estate_

We were about halfway through _The Science of Sleep _when voices complained about munchies. Caleb paused the movie and he and Sarah left to go scrounge up some goodies. Pogue, Kate, Tyler and Mahoney all got up to help them, chatting about what they were in the mood for.

Reid turned to look at me. "I'm not 100% sure I know what's going on."

I laughed. "Watch it while you're frying your face off, then talk to me."

Reid looked like Christmas had come early. "You are the woman of my dreams. Make me the happiest man on earth and marry me."

I laughed again. "Well, what impropriety is this?" I asked, putting on a Southern belle accent. "You know you must ask my daddy for my hand in marriage. And after he saw you creepin' out of my bedroom window, I am not so sure that he will allow it."

"My dear," he replied, playing along. "He will have to. Otherwise people will believe that your reputation is tarnished. No man will marry you then."

I dramatically threw my arm over my eyes. "I am a ruined woman! What will the ladies say at my debutante ball? Oh, why did I ever listen to you?"

Reid couldn't control himself any longer and burst into raucous laughter. I started to laugh as well, falling into his side. His arm immediately went around me and we held each other and laughed until we were breathless.

Once we calmed down, I looked up and saw that his face was really close to mine. Close enough that I could see the fair stubble on his chin and smell the scent of weed on him. Our gazes locked on each other and my breath hitched. I felt the arm around me tighten, pressing my body harder against his. Yet another butterfly explosion erupted in my stomach as I saw his eyes glaze over with what looked like lust. The hand that wasn't resting on my waist came up to gently cup my chin. His eyes flickered between my eyes and lips as he ever so slowly brought his face closer to mine.

Our lips had just met in the briefest of touches when we heard the group coming back. I quickly ducked my head, letting my long hair hide my face. I felt my cheeks burn as the loud group entered the room, laden with a plethora of goodies. If they saw my flaming cheeks and the closeness of my and Reid's bodies, they showed no sign of it.

7:26 a.m.  
_Danvers' estate_

As the movie ended, eight bodies stretched in unison and eight different groans escaped the tired bodies. Everyone slowly sat up and gathered the remnants of our munchfest. Sarah yawned widely, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "That movie was good, but I have _no_ clue what happened," she said.

I grinned. "I know, that's why I love it. I love those movies that make you wonder what in the world you just watched."

Once everything was gathered and the TV was turned off, we all trudged into the kitchen. Once we entered, I saw a beautiful, dark-haired middle aged lady sipping coffee and reading the morning paper. When she heard us enter, she set the paper down and took off her glasses. "You kids have fun last night?" she asked, a small smile on her kind face. Her eyes were kind as well, but looked like she was harboring a hardship, but there was a smile in them.

"Yes, mom. We went to Tempo and came back here for some movies," Caleb said, bending down to kiss her on her cheek. He straightened and caught sight of me. "Oh, mom, this is Aiden Eberheart. She just transferred from Montreal. Aiden, this is my mother, Evelyn Danvers."

I lightly shook her proffered hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Danvers."

"Please, dear, call me Evelyn," she smiled. She looked over my shoulder and her smile warmed as she looked fondly at…whatever it was she was staring at. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too. We must chat some more once you all have gone to sleep," she said kindly. "Don't mind cleaning up, kids, Lucretia will be coming in to clean today."

Before we left the kitchen, I looked over my shoulder, curious to see what Evelyn had been looking at. All I saw was Reid standing behind me. Slightly bewildered, a feeling I was getting used to, I turned around and followed the others out of the kitchen.

We walked up the stairs to the second floor. Kate and Pogue entered the first room we came upon, wishing everyone a mumbled good night. Mahoney and Tyler entered the next room, Sarah and Caleb stopped in front of the third.

"Um, Aiden? Unfortunately you and Reid are going to have to share a room. We normally have others available, but lately my mother has gotten in the mood to redecorate. I'm really sorry," he said, looking really uncomfortable.

I laid a hand on his arm. "Don't worry, Caleb. It's fine."

He smiled, obviously relieved. After bidding us both good night, he and Sarah entered their room. I turned to Reid. "You had better behave yourself, Mr. Garwin," I warned, a teasing edge in my voice.

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted. Reid turned and opened the door to the next room, stepping aside to let me in first.

The room was huge and absolutely beautiful. Rich creams and dark reds, satins and velvets, textures. The wallpaper was a textured cream color; the carpet was a deep, dark red; the chairs that sat next to the large bookcase were upholstered in a cream cloth that looked absolutely soft. All the woods were dark: the bed frame, the chairs, the shelves, the wardrobe, the exposed wood beams on the ceiling. A delicate crystal chandelier bathed the room in a soft light. And the bed. Oh, the bed. It was a huge four poster, a cream colored bedspread covered the incredibly comfortable looking mattress. There was an assortment of cream and red pillows and red velvet hangings were pushed aside.

Reid took one look at my face and smiled. "Yeah, it's my favorite room, too."

"It's beautiful," I murmured.

"You think this is beautiful? Look out the window."

I walked over to the window and pushed aside the heavy red drapes. It wasn't just a window though; it was a beautiful bay window with a window seat. I crawled up onto the red, satin cushion and gasped. The window overlooked the woods that surrounded the backside of the property. There was a fine mist surrounding the edge of the trees and skimmed the top of the lake. The sun was just coming up over the trees and the sky was still an explosion of purples, pinks and oranges from the sunrise.

"Oh," I breathed. I quickly scrambled off the window seat, ran to my bag, dug out my camera and ran back to the window. I turned it on and focused the view before snapping a few photos, mentally telling myself to send them to my mother. "It's absolutely gorgeous," I whispered. I felt Reid come up behind me.

I felt him sit behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders and gently pulled me back so I was leaning against his chest. His arms gently encircled my waist and I settled my head back on his shoulder. "Yes, yes it is. I love this view. You don't know how many hours I've spent just sitting here, staring out at the woods," he said quietly.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Just thinking," he replied.

I turned my head slightly to look at him. "About what?" I asked quietly.

He shrugged lightly, still gazing at the beautiful view outside our warm embrace. "Just life. You know, just everything that goes on. What I'll do with my life, the places I'll go, the people I'll meet." He turned his head to meet my gaze and I was surprised to see the emotion in them.

I gently grabbed one of his hands and linked our fingers together. With his other hand, he gently cupped my face, his thumb caressing my bottom lip. I felt my lips part as my nerve endings sizzled. What is it about this guy that causes butterflies to constantly flutter in my stomach? I thought. His hand moved around to cup the back of my head as his eyes searched mine. He tilted my face up and slowly brought his face down to mine. Just before our lips meet, he pauses and grins. "Third time's a charm," he whispered. I smile as his lips gently touch mine.

At first his lips were soft and gentle. The kiss warmed my whole body. It was the slow, soul searching kind of kiss I'd never before experienced but had always read about. The hand in my hair tightened as my free hand reached up to gently touch his face. His tongue darted out and gently caressed my bottom lip and my lips parted to grant him access. As the kiss deepened, he disentangled his hand from my hair and let go of my other hand. I felt his hands on my waist and he moved me around so I was straddling his lap. My arms automatically wound around his neck as his hands gently rubbed my back.

A thought broke through my lust induced delirium and I pulled away. Reid gave me a long, searching look. "Wait. What about Ronnie?"

"What about her?" he asked.

"Aren't you two…?"

He shook his head. "Not anymore. I broke up with her yesterday."

I must have looked shocked because he chuckled. "Actually, we broke up when we stopped by the dorms before we headed here."

"Oh," was all I said before his lips crashed onto mine. This time the kiss was hot and passion filled. His hands moved to my hips and gripped them tightly, pressing me closer to him. I could feel how this was affecting him and I felt a jolt of arousal. One of his hands moved up to grab a handful of my hair and I damn near moaned. His mouth left mine and latched onto my neck and gently nibbled. A shudder raced up my spine as a moan escaped my mouth and my eyes shut. His mouth moved from my neck to my collarbone, to the spot where my neck and shoulder meet, back up my neck and to my ear. My hands moved to grip his shoulders as his mouth met mine again in a fiery frenzy.

The next thing I know, I'm lying on my back on the bed with Reid hovering over me. Damn, I thought, this guy's good. His hands crept to the hem of my shirt and played with the strip of exposed skin between my shirt and pants. I broke away again.

"Wait, wait," I breathed. "I don't think we should go any further. It's too soon. I don't think—"

His mouth quieted mine with a soft kiss. He pulled back and smiled. "I know. I wasn't going to push the issue."

I swear my heart melted a little bit. What happened to the womanizing Reid? I thought. He must've guessed what was going through my head because he traced a path down my face with his pointer finger and smiled. "I'm not like what everyone says, I promise. I hope you'll come to see that for yourself."

I smiled back and gently touched his face. "I'll forget everything that anyone's ever said about you and let you paint yourself."

"Good," he said. "Now, why don't we get you out of these clothes and into your pajamas?" he asked innocently, a slightly lecherous grin on his face.

I grinned and rolled my eyes. "Hey," he protested. "I never said I was a perfect angel."

I laughed and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Okay."

As I leaned back he kissed me deeply. His hands crept back to the hem of my shirt and gently lifted it up over my stomach. Once he reached the bottom of my bra, he pulled back and gave me a searching look. I gave him a reassuring smile and nodded.

He pulled the shirt over my bra and up over my head and looked down at my black bra with pink lace over the cups. He sucked in a breath as he continued to look. One of his hands gently moved towards my breast and the tips of his fingers gently traced the swell of my breast as another jolt of arousal coursed through my body. My fingers dove into his hair as I arched my back, pressing my breasts against his chest. He brought his attention back to my mouth as he delved into it, his tongue caressing mine in a fevered dance of dominance.

His hands, which were surprisingly soft, moved to unhook my bra. He fumbled a bit with the hooks and I smiled into the kiss. He grabbed the bra and tossed it onto the floor. Now there was nothing between our chests but his shirt. My hands moved to remove the offending article of clothing. He chuckled at my urgency. His hands trembled slightly as the caressed my bare breasts, one palm skimming my nipple. A gasp escaped my mouth and that seemed to give him confidence. His hands grew bolder and a little rougher in the exploration.

My legs wrapped around his waist and he groaned as I pressed myself into him. I rolled him over, so that I was now on top. "Oh, God," he muttered. I leaned down to kiss him and almost told him I'd changed my mind. I broke away and scooted down his body, lightly tracing my hands down his solid chest and stomach. I heard his moan of pleasure and felt another thrill as I met his heated gaze. My fingers were steady and I undid his belt and pants. I slowly and tantalizingly pulled his jeans down over his boxers and along his legs, our gazes never straying. The jeans landed somewhere on the floor and I slowly crawled up his body on my hands and knees.

Once Reid could reach me, he grabbed my hips and flipped me over so he was on top again. I barely caught my breath before his lips crashed down on mine again. He gently bit my lower lip and a mewling sound of desire sounded from my lips. He grinned and slid down my body, placing light kisses on my heated skin along the way. He paused to pay special attention to my breasts and my back arched into him, offering myself to him. He broke away and lightly skimmed his hands along my stomach, stopping when he reached the top of my pants. His eyes met mine as his confident fingers undid the button and pulled the zipper down. He looked down as he pulled my pants down over my lacey black boyshort panties. He yanked my pants off and flung them behind him before moving up and crushing his lips to mine.

Reid rolled me over so I again was straddling him. I moaned at the feeling of him pressed against me through the thin fabrics of our undergarments. His hands skimmed over the skin of my back and down around to my hips. As his hands ran over the back of my underwear, he toyed with the ribbon at the back. He sat up and leaned around so he could see. "What's this?" he asked lightly, the husky sound of desire deepening his voice. His fingers traced the pink ribbon that laced up the back of my panties. "Nice. Very nice," he murmured.

His deft fingers traced the top of my underwear before settling his hands on my hips. He leaned back down and gripped me tighter. I placed my hands on his chest as he rocked my hips against him. I thought of nothing except how there seemed to be too many clothes on the both of us, how we weren't close enough. I let my head fall back as I bit back another moan. "Oh, God."

My hips moved back and forth, matching his pace. My breaths were coming in faster bursts and I could feel his chest rise and fall, his breathing matching mine. He rolled me back over and my legs wrapped around his waist again. He stared into my eyes and dropped his forehead to mine. I wrapped my arms around him, lightly running my hands over his back. He groaned at the feeling. He kissed me deeply again, running one of his hands up and down my side. He broke away and searched my eyes. "We should stop, before I get too carried away."

I made a sound of protest and he chuckled. "It's not that I don't want to," he reassured me, thrusting his hips. I moaned aloud. "I definitely want to. But you're right, it's too soon. We should wait. I didn't mean to go as far as we did tonight. And I definitely didn't mean for it to go as far as it did the other day in my dorm. It wasn't fair to you or anyone else. I'm sorry."

I cupped his face in both of my hands, my thumbs tracing his cheekbones. His eyes closed briefly at the touch before they opened again. I saw a flash of some other emotion, one I haven't yet seen. I don't know what it was; I just know that it was strong. "It's fine. I'm not mad. I was furious though when I found out that you had…someone. But I wasn't mad for long. I could tell by the look in your eyes that you were sorry. So, I forgave you."

He kissed me hard and pulled away. "We should get dressed and catch some sleep, though," he said.

I nodded in agreement and leaned up to kiss him again. We broke away and he rolled off the bed as I sat up and scooted off the edge. When I went to stand, I found that my legs were weak and sat down hard on the edge of the bed. Reid laughed. "You okay, there?"

I smiled. "Yep. Just peachy. A little sexually frustrated, but I'm good," I joked.

He laughed again. "I know the feeling." He offered me his hands and helped me stand. When I stumbled again, he pulled me into a hug, burying his face in my hair.

I buried my face in the warm skin of his neck and took a deep breath. The smell of him comforted me and seemed reassuring. I lightly kissed his neck and at the small groan of pleasure that escaped him, I smiled. I stood on tiptoe so I could reach more. I kissed his neck and gently nipped it. When I reached the skin just below his ear, he inhaled sharply and tightened his grip on me. "Not fair," he murmured.

I pulled back and grinned up at him. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that life isn't fair?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Very funny."

"Thanks, but I swear, it's unintentional," I said as I pulled away and walked to the bag that I dumped by the door after entering the room. When I bent over to pick it up, Reid came up behind me and smacked my ass. I yelped as I straightened. "Hey," I cautioned. "That's mine."

He laughed and collected his bag. After changing into our pajamas, we walked around and collected our discarded clothing in silence. Once we climbed into bed, Reid laughed and got back out. "I forgot to turn the lights off," he explained.

Once he turned the lights off, he walked over to the bay window and pulled the drapes closed. To help him out in his journey back to the bed, I turned the lamp on one of the bedside tables on. He smiled gratefully at me once he climbed back into bed. I leaned over and switched the lamp back off. As soon as I settled myself back in bed, he pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Good night," he murmured, lightly kissing the back of my neck.

"Good morning," I corrected in a sleepy mumble. I felt his body shake in silent laughter.

* * *

_So, what did you think? I'm open to any and all feedback. :)_


End file.
